


Boys Can't Go Together

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon Character of Color, Conversations, Drabble, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hogwarts Fourth Year, POV Character of Color, POV Dean Thomas, POV Male Character, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Repost. Drabble. He finds himself painfully confused. Complete.





	Boys Can't Go Together

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

“Hey, Shay, let’s go to the Yule Ball together.”

“Don’t be daft. Boys can’t go together,” is Seamus’s response. “I’m going with Lavender.”

Dean supposes, he shouldn’t have waited until the last minute to ask like Ron did with Hermione, but unlike Ron, he’s not doing so as a last resort. He’s just been nervous and unsure how to properly word it, and he’ll admit, what came out could have been better.

Now, though, he finds himself painfully confused.

Shay once declared, “I like girls well enough, but I’m going to marry a bloke.”

But two boys can’t go together.


End file.
